Girls Don't Love Boys Who Love Them Back!
by sweetStellar17
Summary: AU! UPDATED! Reunions, confrontations, and ass beatings that's pretty much what you can expect from this chapter Neju is introduced!
1. Chapter 1

New Naruto fic! I don't own Naruto, but read away!

_**Girls Don't Love Boys Who Love Them Back!**_

_**Prologue**_

Naruto sighed as he looked in the mirror at himself. Being adopted by the Uchiha's, who were very strict Catholics, was one thing, facing Sakura in their first year of junior high was a whole other battle that wasn't going to be postponed by summer anymore. Naruto knew that as soon as he walked through those doors he'd see girls with their skirts pulled up so high that when they walked you could see everything, strict teachers, and his brother Sasuke totally ignoring him at school everyday, but he ignored everyone but Itachi so it wasn't so bad! "I look like an idiot." Naruto growled.

"You look fine." His mother replied. "Doesn't he look good Sasuke?"

"No, he's right; he looks just as idiotic as usual." His brother replied coldly as he took a bite out of a bright red apple and continued reading the newspaper.

"Well I think you look fine, you'll catch Sakura's eye for sure this year." She was trying to stay positive because deep down, she thought he looked pretty idiotic herself.

"Sakura's a stuck-up-snot-nosed-hussy who can't go 3 minutes without screaming my name." Sasuke broke in.

"Sasuke Uchiha! That's enough, I want you to say 12 Hail Mary's and I want you to walk with your brother to school young man, am I understood?" His mother roared.

"I'll take them mom." Itachi chimed in, with his hand placed on Naruto's fuzzy yellow head. A smile instantly came to her face, and Naruto's too, even Sasuke looked up.

"Oh Itachi you look so good in your new uniform, you're all grown up and in college now, my perfect little baby is all grown up now." She squealed as she checked his suit for wrinkles.

"Aren't you going to be late for your first day if you take us big brother?" Naruto asked.

"No problem, I don't have to be at school until noon, so I'll be fine." Itachi replied warmly as he rubbed Naruto's head. He looked over at Sasuke, "Aren't you going to start saying your Hail Mary's?"

"Are you gonna stop being a brown-noser?" Sasuke replied as he turned back to his newspaper.

"Young man you just wait until your father gets home! He will here about your fowl language and there _**will**_ be seriously repercussions for your actions! I knew we should have sent you to that boys home this summer." She sighed.

"Why, so Naruto could masturbate all day in our room? But it's quite healthy to have such a sexual appetite at our age though…" Sasuke smiled, Naruto blushed.

"You big jerk!"

"SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, quick response, I guess I'll update then, also, the stories really gonna pick-up after this point, so try and keep up :) okay then read away!

_**Girls Don't Love Boys Who Love Them Back!**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Pretty Baby**_

The rain poured hard in New York City, Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi sprinted down to his bright red 2007 Mustang and sped off to school. "Thanks so much Itachi!" Naruto beamed.

"You're welcome." Itachi smiled warmly, Naruto was seated in the passenger seat, and Sasuke in the back, so out of his rear-view mirror Itachi looked at Sasuke who was pouting as usual and looking out at the falling rain. "Aren't you going to thank me too?"

"Oh yes Itachi, thank you so much for giving us a ride in your brand new car, and letting Naruto ride in your sticky passenger seat, and for letting me sit in the back, because not only do I love the smell of some random whore's putrid vagina, but I also love the fact that you at least half way tried to protect yourself from her deadly STD." Sasuke started sarcastically. "Give me a fucking break! I know damn well why you're doing this; did she leave her panties in the glove compartment Itachi? Or is her boyfriend gonna kick your ass?"

Naruto turned around, "Sasuke you shouldn't talk like that, if mother were here--"

"Oh my god, shut up!" Sasuke was basically laughing, "Do you really think I'm Catholic?! No! Our loving parents forced me to have a lifestyle that I definitely didn't want! This is all bullshit; they basically sold our souls to some stupid lie of a religion." Sasuke folded his arms, and turned back to the window.

There was silence…

"Did you really mean all that Sasuke?" Itachi asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Of course I did…"

"So…are you gay or something?"

"What the hell?!"

Naruto joined in, "Well he does have a point Sasuke, there are some many girls at school that are always throwing themselves at you, and you don't even respond."

"Sounds pretty gay to me." Itachi chimed in.

"Stop the car! I'll walk to school!" Sasuke exclaimed as he opened the car door in order to stop Itachi, who was driving by the way, and stepped out. Before he slammed the door, Sasuke shouted: "If there really is a hell, then I hope you both root there for the rest of eternity!"

"Wow you really aren't Catholic, Sasuke, before we go to heaven or hell we're trapped in purgatory first." Naruto replied.

"He's right you know." Itachi said.

"I don't give a damn!" Sasuke exclaimed as he slammed the door and started walking in the rain, and to his surprise, Itachi drove away. "Those stupid bastards…it's like I'm not even their brother anymore…"

At school Naruto watched from the hallway as girls in the commons area began to shake out of their rain coats, their skirts flying and all. "Wow, this is pretty exciting…!" he drooled.

"Naruto…"

He quickly jumped, "Oh, it's only you Lee." He smiled.

"Long time no see, how are you?" the former class representative of the 8th grade asked.

"Good…but how are you….?" Naruto whispered. "I mean, your parents sent you off to that place, how are you…?" a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You read my letters, but nothing's really changed." Lee replied as he sat down next to his best friend.

"So you're still…?"

"You don't have to be afraid to say it." Lee smiled.

"I know but that's why you're not the class rep anymore…"

"I'm not ashamed, so you don't have to be either." His smile persisted.

"So you're still…_**gay**_…?"

Sakura and Ino stood on the other side of the commons area, and Sakura couldn't help but notice that Ino was watching a certain someone. "Are you really checking out _**Naruto**_?" Sakura sneered.

"Well, yeah. I mean sure he's not very tall, and his hair is a mess, and he's a total goof ball, but the whole emo-thing with Sasuke is so totally over! It's all about nerds this year."

"Ino…"

"And now that I'm class rep, nothing can stop me from attaining what I want!" Ino shouted to the heavens.

"So what you're saying is that your afraid of being rejected again, is that it?" Sakura snickered.

"What did you say forehead girl?!"

"Well it's about time you came to grips with Sasuke's evident hatred for you, I mean anyone with two eyes could see that Sasuke is into me." Sakura laughed.

"Whatever, Sasuke's a total fruitcake, that's why I've given up all hope on him." Ino replied dryly.

"Whatever, but speaking of fruitcakes, look. Naruto's talking to Lee." She pointed.

"Is it true that he went to a boy's home this summer and the school made him step down from his position?" Ino asked.

"Well that's the only logical explanation, now you have to work with that jerk Neji." Sakura answered.

"Are those two… y'know… _**gay**_…?" Ino asked.

"Oh my gosh, that makes so much sense now! Naruto and Lee have been like best friends ever since Naruto was first adopted, even though Lee's a full year older than us!" Sakura gasped.

"Well then it's decided, my first act as class representative is to get Lee and Naruto together! Even though they'll both burn in damnation for eternity, I want them to be happy here on earth." Ino declared.

Just as Ino finished declaring her first unofficial act a class representative, Sasuke burst threw the front door, and drenched from head to toe. Everyone watched him in silence as he made his way across the commons area to the confessional, "It's sad really, I can't believe that he's the only student who's forced to confess his sins like five times a day." Ino began.

"No, only three times…" Sakura answered unconsciously.

"What?! Sakura, have you been cutting class again to spy on Sasuke again?!" Ino scolded. Sakura just smiled shyly, "Sakura you need to get a grip, the boy's G-A-Y; gay, and there's nothing you can do to change that."

"Maybe he just needs a better influence…"

"I could influence him all night long…" Ino giggled.

"C'mon, someone needs to go confess their sins." Sakura teased as she pushed Ino toward the church.

"What about you? You're just going to see Sasuke!" Ino laughed too.

"Maybe, but I definitely feel a sin coming on!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Girls Don't Love Boys Who Love Them Back!**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Don't push me**_

Sasuke walked into the seemingly empty cathedral after changing from his wet school uniform to a spare. He plopped down on an empty row and threw his book bag on the floor; the sound seemed to echo for hours… "God, if you really _**do **_exist, which I highly _**doubt**_, then please get me out of this hellhole." He whispered to himself. There was a silence, but Sasuke heard some rustling around, so he got up and walked down the solemn foyer, and stopped when he got to the fifth row. "Who the hell are you?"

The red haired youth who was lying on his back, slowly opened his eyes slowly and sat up. "What did you say to me?"

"I've never seen you before, who are you?" Sasuke asked again.

"My name is Gaara, not that it's any of you damn business." He replied fiendishly.

"So I take it that you're not from around here."

"What's it to you?"

Sasuke, who purposely ignored that last question, sat down next to him. "You'll go crazy if you stay here, my advice is to go back to wherever you came from-fast"

"A friend told me that I should come here, so I decided: what the hell, at least I won't be in that damn group home anymore." Gaara replied casually as he pull out a pack of cigarettes.

Sasuke watched him in awe, "Are you really gonna smoke those in here?"

"You gotta problem?" Gaara lifted a careless eyebrow; he tilted the pack toward Sasuke. "You wanna smoke?"

"Thanks." Sasuke replied as he took a single cigarette. In truth Sasuke hadn't had much experience with smoking because he never got the chance with his parents always on his case, but he watched Gaara light up and take a drag like a pro.

Gaara leaned over to light Sasuke up, then leaned back into his seat and let long trains of smoke steam effortlessly from his nostrils. "So what kind of place is this exactly?"

Sasuke took a drag and let smoke flood from his nose before answered. "Hell." He simply replied.

"What about the girls?"

"They're all skanks."

"And the guys?"

"They're all losers."

"Do you know a kid named—" but before Gaara could finish his question the doors of the cathedral flung open, and in a panic Sasuke and Gaara held their cigarettes under row of seats. "Who is it?" Gaara whispered, obviously scared.

Sasuke barely turned his head to see, he too was sweating bullets, but when he heard the giggle of two school girls, he turned around and replied dryly: "The skanks."

Gaara and Sasuke pulled up the cigarettes again, and from behind them they could hear Ino shout: "Are you two _**smoking**_?!" she marched over to them angrily.

Sakura tagged along to see the commotion. "Sasuke…?"

"What the hell do you two want?" he growled. "I'm pretty pissed and I don't feel like being drilled alright?"

"Well I really don't care how mad you are! You can't just come in here and disrespect our sanctuary like this! What would Mary say Sasuke?" Ino pleaded sternly.

Sasuke looked up at the sculpture of the virgin mother, "She can kiss my ass." He replied inertly.

"That's not even funny Sasuke!" Sakura piped up.

"Run along little girls, this is no place for you to play." Gaara sneered.

"W-Who's he?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Gaara. He lives in the Jesus and Pals youth home for young men, he's in the seventh grade, has no eyebrows, an obnoxious tattoo on his forehead, and wears _**way**_ too much eyeliner." She said very matter-of-factly.

"It's a look." Gaara shrugged.

"Seriously you guys need to get out of here, _**now**_." Sasuke demanding.

"Or what, you'll get caught smoking on campus grounds?" a random janitor interjected.

"Thank you sir, please escort these two to the front office immediately." Ino ordered.

"Whatever missy, you and your friend here need to get to class _**immediately**_." The janitor replied sarcastically. Ino and Sakura ran off, but Sasuke and Gaara were forced to the principles office, they awaited their judgment in the hallway.

"So it's my first day and already I have a partner in crime, and I don't even know your name." Gaara began.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

"So what's gonna happen to us?"

"I thought you'd have a better idea."

"Kiss my ass." Gaara chuckled, Sasuke laughed too, but they stopped on sight of an angry secretary.

"Principle Sarutobi will see you now." She said flatly. Sasuke and Gaara got up and immediately started laughing again. "Sinners!" she called as they slammed the principles' door behind them.

Ino and Sakura arrived late to class with a pass explaining their tardiness, they took their seats: Sakura to the right of Naruto, and Ino directly in front of her. Naruto's nose wiggled in disgust. "Hey, Sakura." He whispered.

"What is it Naruto?" she whispered back in a very annoyed tone.

"You smell, are you on your period of something?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

The class was dead silent after Sakura's outburst. "Sakura! 50 Hail Mary's right now young lady!" the teacher scolded.

"B-But I…"

"_**NOW!**_"

Sakura took her place of shame in front of the entire class and began to recite the prayer. Ino turned to Naruto, "Hey Naruto, just so you know, when a girl's having her period she doesn't smell like cigarette smoke."

"Well what does it smell like?"

"Ino and Naruto, you two can join her." Their teacher ordered.

Just as they came up to join her Sasuke and Gaara came through the door, the teacher eyed them critically. "Yeah we're late." Sasuke said casually as he basically threw the note from the principle's office at her.

She read it quickly. "It looks like we're going to have a full choir up here singing sweet prayers: Sasuke,…boy, get up here and join Naruto, Sakura and Ino in saying 50 Hail Mary's."

"Actually, I only have 48 to go." Sakura reminded her.

"It matters not, profanity will _**not **_be tolerated in this classroom, you're lucky that I'm being gracious and not calling your parents, but the damage has already been done…the _**lord**_ has heard your fowl language."

"Sakura…profanity…?" Sasuke was dumbfounded, and he looked at a blushing Sakura in awe.

"What's a 'Hail Mary'?" Gaara asked.

"After a day here, you'll never forget, trust me." Sasuke assured him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Girls Don't Love Boys Who Love Them Back!**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**The First Five Times Part 1**_

"That's Neji Hyuuga. He's the eighth grade class representative, and Hinata's older cousin; she's over there, she's in our grade, she's a bit soft-spoken, but she's not a _**jerk**_ like Neji. And there's Chikumaru, Chyoji, Kiba, kind of the class 'bad-boys' if you will, there's Tenten who's an eighth grader, and that's just about everyone." Ino smiled.

"Not that this isn't fun or anything, but what are we doing with the quote-unquote skanks?" Gaara asked Sasuke, who just moaned.

"Because my idiot brother is in love with skank #2." He replied.

"Hey, here comes Lee! Hey Lee, over here!" Naruto got up and waved through the crowded lunchroom, the others tried to stop him, and Gaara tried to look over the crowds.

"Naruto what are you doing?!" Ino whisper-shouted.

"Hey guys." Lee smiled.

"H-Hey Lee." Sakura tried to smile.

"Lee?" Gaara was actually shocked.

Lee face brightened. "Gaara! You're really here!" he rushed passed Naruto and pulled up a chair next to Gaara.

"YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?!" everyone exclaimed in unison.

"Of course, Gaara and I live in the same boys' home over the summer, we were basically roommates." Lee replied.

"So they didn't kick you out?" Gaara asked Lee causally.

"No, but they did make me step down from my position as class representative." Lee blushed.

"That sucks, you earned that title, and they don't have any right to take that from you, that's total—"

"Profanity is not allowed here street urchin." Neji Hyuuga's voice broke in from directly behind Gaara and Lee.

"H-Hey Neji, are you going to join us for lunch?" Ino tried to ask in the most chipper voice possible.

"Cut the small talk underclassmen." He stung Ino hard. "Actually, I do have something to say to you; why are you palling around with trash like this: the thug, the wannabe thug, the moron, little-miss-forehead, and the school fag."

"What did you say?" Sasuke started.

"Actually class rep, that was more of a question, not a statement." Gaara chuckled darkly, and then he stood up, face to face with Neji. "I think a good ass beating would straighten you out though."

"I'd never stoup to your level you mongrel." Neji hissed.

"Yeah Neji, knock it off." Lee added.

"Spare me you fagot."

"Hey!" Naruto's voice boomed as he also got up to face Neji. "Don't talk to him that way."

"What are you trying to do? Save your little boyfriend, sit down you moron."

"Now-now boys, there's no need for violence, or profanity—Gaara—so let's just try and get along alright?" Ino smiled nervously as she nudged the boys apart.

"Don't touch me." Neji sternly warned Ino. "Anyway, I'll deal with you later." Neji declared, and with that calmly walked away.

"Can't wait you little bitch." Gaara replied.

Ino sighed. "What are you guys trying to do, ruin my year in office?!" she shouted, and everyone, even Gaara, jumped a bit. "I have to work with him you guys, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't ruin what like communication between us."

"S-Sorry Ino…" Naruto said remorsefully.

Ino smiled, "It's alright, just try and control yourself, okay Naruto?" she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Now let's eat—" but Ino spoke too soon, because the bell rang, notifying everyone that they had to get back to class.

"Well I wasn't that hungry anyway." Gaara sighed sarcastically.

"Well that's great for you but I'm starving!" Naruto whined.

"Me too…" Sakura echoed the same tone.

"No problem, I know somewhere we can go to finish our lunches. C'mon!" Sasuke urged, everyone began to pick up their lunch trays, but Ino slammed her hand down on the table.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke asked in a very annoyed tone.

"I am not skipping, and neither are you guys!"

"But we're all so hungry." Sakura pleaded.

"You should know better Sakura, there are children who are _**really**_ starving in third-world countries all over the world, and…" but as she made her valiant speech, everyone seemed to disappear, they were all gone. "The lord will punish you for this!"

On the rooftop everyone sat in a circle as they enjoyed their lunches. "Wow, the view is so beautiful up here Sasuke." Sakura beamed.

"Yeah…" Lee began. "Hey Naruto, thanks for standing up for me back there, but…"

"Hey it was nothing." The fuzzy-headed boy smiled.

"I'm trying to prove to the administration that I'm worthy of taking back my position." Lee continued.

"Don't worry about those bastards, hey do you guys mind if I have a smoke?" Gaara asked casually.

"Of course we do!" Sakura shouted.

"So what's the deal with that Neji kid anyway? Why is he such a dick?" Gaara asked as he pulled out a cigarette anyway.

"Best explanation: He was born that way." Lee laughed.

"So why hasn't anyone kicked his ass off that high-horse he's on? He's so stuck on himself, but I'll probably end up kicking his ass anyway, I give it about two more hours…"

"So you're saying that you're going to fight Neji before today's over?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm saying it's my _**goal **_to kick his ass before two's over."

"You never change…" Lee smiled and Gaara replied with a simple smirk.

After they all finished their lunches, everyone went back to class, except for Gaara who just walked the halls. "Wow this place is so damn big, I might just get lost in here…"

"So why don't you drag your sorry carcass back to class?" Neji's voice boomed in the halls, Gaara turned around.

"I thought your punk-ass wouldn't have the balls to skip, did you grow a pair bitch?"

"Hall pass."

"Figures."

"So I'm gonna lay down some ground rules '_**Red**_'." Neji began as he stepped up to Gaara again. "First of all, you'd better watch your tone when you're talking to me. Secondly, get rid of that tattoo, it's ridiculous, and lastly don't you _**ever**_ smoke on this property again, because if lung cancer doesn't kill you—_**I will**_."

"That's not very christianly of you class rep, and don't call me 'Red'." Gaara replied sarcastically.

"I'm not even Christian you loser; and brush your teeth, your breath stinks."

"Well that's because I smoke so many cigarettes, like I'm about to smoke your ass." Gaara replied as he pushed Neji away from him.

"You're not worth a suspension underling."

"I'm tired of your name-calling you ass-wipe!" Gaara roared as he punched Neji in the face, and the class representative fell to the ground.

Neji smile as he held his swollen cheek and wiped the trickle of blood that came from his mouth. "You're outta here." He smirked grimly.


End file.
